1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for destruction of chemical munitions; and, more particularly, to a system in which the disassembly of the munitions and the processing of the agent and energetic are effected through a series of treatment processes until the desired level of destruction is achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The destruction of chemical munitions is a major international concern. These weapons are now outlawed by international treaties and their safe disposal has been mandated. Disposal of chemical weapons is conventionally effected by means of incineration. Although incineration represents a technically feasible approach to the destruction of these materials it is not acceptable to the many State and local governments nor to the communities surrounding the stockpile sites. The major concerns of these groups are the perceived hazards associated with air emissions from incinerators. There is a great desire on the part of all the stakeholders, government and citizen, of the chemical munitions demilitarization process to find cost efficient alternative technologies to the baseline incineration that are both safe and effective for destruction of these weapons.